How I Love Assembly Day
by Turn-about-the-sun
Summary: I can't write a summary for this. Sorry. It was a spur of the moment thing and I don't know how good it is. Just read it and review please. It's a Gemma&Kartik though. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character. Libba Bray does. The plot, however, is mine. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rain had been falling for 2 days straight. Winter was approaching swiftly, I knew as I watched through the window. Turning away, I saw Felicity open the door and slam it behind her, panting. Ann looked up from her bed, where she had been reading a novel of some kind. 

"What is it?" I asked Felicity as she looked around the room for something. After a moment, she raised her eyes to me. This in itself scared me. Her eyes were wide, popping from her head, her expression bewildered. But when she pounced at me, I just about jumped out the window. Felicity took my hands in hers and looked into my eyes.

"Gemma, you must help me. My mother's here and she's brought a suitor!" I raised one eyebrow at her, not understanding.

"Who is it?" I asked after a moment.

"It's Mr. Bumble!" I could do nothing but blink. Mr. Bumble, the man who had courted Pippa not to long ago. I fell into the nearest chair, my mind working furiously. Finally, I looked up at Felicity. "How can I help?" Felicity's expression softened a little. She dropped to her knees in front of me, saying, "Can I hide here for a while? I just can't face him right now." My mind was still trying to wrap around the idea of Felicity and Mr. Bumble. I mean, Pippa was one thing, but Felicity? It was like caging a bird for the rest of eternity.

"Of course," I said, pulling myself out of my thoughts. "Of course you can hide here." Felicity smiled and kissed me on both cheeks.

"Thank-you, thank-you!" She turned to Ann and kissed her cheeks too. "I love you both! Tomorrow won't be so bad with you two around!" I looked up at Felicity.

"Tomorrow?"

"Well, yes. Tomorrow's Assembly Day, Gem. Weren't you paying attention to Mrs. Nightwing?" Gemma dug around in to pool of her thoughts. Nothing.

"Uh…No, I guess not." Felicity sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

**That's all. I'll try to update soon. If anybody has any ideas for my Inkheart fanfic., I'm open. I'm having serious WB. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's part two. I don't know how soon I'll be able to update because I start school tomorrow. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I _Still _don't own any of these characters. Darn.**

* * *

As soon as I stepped into the hall next morning, I wished I hadn't. Father was standing there, looking a smidge healthier, but next to him, I could see Tom, my older brother, who was talking to… _Simon_. Simon? What was he doing here? I turned to leave, but just then, I heard my name called.

"Gemma!"

I turned back and saw Father, now standing, waving me over. Sighing heavily and putting on the most welcoming expression I could think of, I strode over to the three men and smiled wider, my lips stretching almost painfully across my teeth.

"Hello Father," I said, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Hello Tom. Simon." I tried not to let frustration into my voice, and it was even harder than I thought. I looked left and right, and then turned back to Father.

"Where's Grandmama?"

"She had a previous engagement. But don't worry, she's just fine. She wished she could be here, but this was something important." I nodded, barely hearing the words. My mind momentarily strayed to Ann, who was probably sitting alone in our room, too embarrassed to come downstairs. Father looked at Simon, finally turning to me, and saying, "Why don't you and Mr. Middleton take a stroll? There's no need to waste a glorious day on us."

"Oh, but-" Simon was already up and out of his chair. I sighed heavily. "All right, then." I lay my arm on Simon's and together we headed out into the frigid air. I felt my body growing tenser as we strolled into the trees. For a long while, neither of us said anything. I could feel Simon's gaze linger on my face, my body… Finally, he said, "The entire way here I was thinking about what I was going to say to you, but now I don't remember a word of it." I could think of nothing, so just nodded. Simon continued, with something of a smirk on his face. "Perhaps it was simply because seeing your beauty has affected me in a way that no other girl has before."

This time I snorted. I could not believe where this was going. But still, I said nothing. We came to the deserted boathouse and stood by the water, looking in. I could feel Simon press to me, probably looking as though for warmth, but I felt my body go rigid. After a moment, I pushed away.

"No Simon." Simon sighed and I could hear him mutter, "Oh, come on." I breathed deeply and leaned over just a smidge, looking at a small fish in the water. Simon came closer and leaned a little too, and I felt his body against mine again. I stepped away and next thing I knew I had fallen, leaning headfirst, into the water. The first thing I felt was cold. Every inch of my body was covered with piercing knives. My brain refused to work and so, even though the water was shallow enough to stand, I couldn't get my feet to work. I could feel my corset against my body, almost pressing in on me, and I stared out across the vast expanse of water.

Suddenly, a hand gripped me at my waist, sliding across my stomach to get an arm around me for a better grip. My vision blurred and finally, I felt my back come into contact with land. Warm, solid land. I realized my eyes were shut and opened them, my breathing fast and heavy. Laying sideways on my right was Kartik. His left hand held my head off the sand while his right reached over me and around my waist. He was more on top of me than to my right. He was panting just as I was. I tried to make my brain move faster than the pace of a snail. Finally, I was able to choke out, "Th-th-thank- y-you." A smile momentarily crossed Kartik's face.

"Are you all right?" he asked concernedly. I forced myself to nod. My head felt oddly heavy. It was a second before I realized how close his body was to me. Feeling the heat coming off him only made me shiver, for the layers of my clothing kept the heat at bay. I realized I was shivering, shaking uncontrollably. "K-Kartik. I'm C-c-cold." But Kartik shushed me. He was looking around, then said, "Someone's coming. I'd better go." He looked down at me, still shaking from the temperature and said, "I'm sorry." And he was gone. I rolled onto my side and curled up as best as possible with the bulk of my bloated clothing, scrunching my eyes shut as shivers continued to rack my body. A second later, or so it seemed, I felt someone kneel down and brush the hair back from my forehead.

"Gemma dear." It was Father. I opened my eyes. He smiled kindly. "It's going to be okay," he said. He looked up at Tom, who was staring down at me. Tom nodded and he picked me up, though how, I'll never be sure. I closed my eyes as Father put his coat over me. Finally, we were up in my room and Felicity was there. Her and Mrs. Nightwing helped me out of my clothes and into a night dress, Felicity murmuring something that I could only faintly hear, but sounded like a lullaby. It wasn't until I looked in the mirror that it became completely clear why everyone was treating me as they were; with such care, like I could break under any type of strain. My face looked bewildered, my eyes slightly popping. I looked almost wild with my red hair poking out everywhere. When I was laid down to bed, Father and Tom were allowed to come in. I vaguely noticed Simon standing in the doorway, but paid no attention to him. I spoke only to tell Father and Tom that I was all right and that they should not worry. I'm still not sure if they believed me because of how small my voice seemed, even to me. They left, however, Father kissing me lightly on the forehead and Tom taking my hand briefly in his. As soon as they had shut the door, I was asleep.

That night, my eyes snapped open. I looked out the window from where I lay and thought it must be very late. I rolled over, trying to fall asleep again, but as I did, I heard a slight crackle of paper underneath me. I hesitated, then pulled the paper from underneath me. Taking it to the window for a better light, I sat down in a chair to read.

_Meet me tonight at midnight. I'll be waiting where I found you._

I stared the paper. Then, grabbing my cloak, I headed out, quietly as I could, into the darkness.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! I certainly enjoyed writing it. There's a lot of unanswered stuff in here, but I'll probably get to it soon.**


End file.
